Fruitless
by yochto
Summary: Gale and Peeta's slow and forbidden relationship over the course of the Hunger Games series and beyond. Starts off slow. I'll add more slash as it continues. Warning: It will get really graphic.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place during and after the Hunger Games series in a slightly altered 'verse. Starts half way through Catching Fire. Strange romance and more slash as it progresses. I don't own any of these characters.

The announcement cut into him, piercing his chest and leaving him breathless. Gale reached out, steadying himself on the kitchen counter as the realisation hit him. Katniss was going back into the arena. He took a deep ragged breath, feeling his just healed scars tenderly expand on his back. He headed toward the door, shrugging his coat on in one swift motion. The walk to the Victor's Village seemed miles long, each footstep weighted with hundreds of thoughts. He couldn't lose her again, the first time was bad enough. Now she was headed to the Games and once again he was powerless to stop it. The fact that she came back alive was a miracle and as much as he hated to admit it, he owed the baker. Peeta Mellark, the blue-eyed boy who'd stolen Katniss from him had also brought her back alive. He loathed the stocky blonde but respected him solely for helping her, protecting her.

The ground was damp under foot and a cold wind bit any exposed skin. As Gale approach the Victor's Village he saw the blonde haired boy make his way toward the far house. Gale made his way to the door of Katniss's house, scuffing his boots on the steps before knocking. It was her mother who answered, her eyes puffy and breath shaky. She smiled weakly at Gale, tears welling once again as she stepped aside to let him in. He sat on their couch, not daring to make a sound, afraid of what it could do to Katniss's weeping family. After a while there was a loud knock on the door, breaking the gloom momentarily. Gale opened the door and Katniss fell into his arms. The stench of alcohol engulfed him and the bottle of liquor she was holding sloshed down his back. "I was wrong," Gale whispered, "We should have gone when you said".

"No," replied Katniss brusquely.

"It's not too late," he said, supporting her weight which was slumped against me.

"Yes it is," she slurred before the bottle slipped from her hands and smashed on the floor. Gale sighed, hoisting her into his arms and carrying her up to her bedroom. Prim was by his side and insisted on taking care of her. Gale watched from the doorway as Prim pulled off Katniss's sodden socks. She then turned to gale, poking out her tongue before shutting the door. Gales smiled faintly as he made his way down stairs and bid goodnight to Mrs Everdeen.

The dry evening wind had picked up, sapping the moisture from Gale's lips. He took a deep breath as he stood on Katniss's porch tasting the District 12 dirt and the crisp forest tang. He was just about to head home when he saw Peeta. The baker's boy was huddled on the stairs of the next house. Gale sighed, deciding to put aside hit hatred for the boy and go to him. He hesitantly walked over to him, standing above him, unsure of what to do. Peeta looked up at him, large blue eyes luminous in the moonlight. His eyelashes glistened with recent tears. "Oh, hi," said Peeta, standing hastily "I didn't really expect to see you here". He swiped the tears from his lashes with his sleeve and gave the best smile he could. It barely masked the sadness below.

"What are you doing out here?" said Gale, unsure of what else to say.

"I just needed some time alone"

"You could have picked a harder spot to find"

"I don't need to, no one comes looking for me". The blonde looked past Gale's, his eyes fixed on some point in the distance and his smile, however fake, was lost. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Gale sat on the steps, Peeta following soon after.

"How am I supposed to protect her again?" said Peeta vacantly

"Kiss her," replied Gale, more harshly than he intended "it worked for you before". Peeta shook his head slightly, staring at the ground. "Seems the _love_ you two share can overcome anything".

"We don't share anything," said Peeta "She's yours, she always was"

"She's never looked at me the way she did you"

"It was all an act, I had no right to take her from you. Regardless of my heart I can't help feeling wretched". There was a moment of silence before Gale saw glistening tears splash onto Peeta's shoes. "I messed everything up. I know it sounds like a sob story but I've never been anything but dead weight. Katniss had to save me, take care of me and what did I do? Kissed her and _accidentally_ killed the District 5 girl, all the while making it worse for you." The bitterness had been rising in his voice until he was practically spitting the words out. Gale sat, looking at the crying boy, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry," whispered Peeta looking into Gale's quicksilver eyes.

"Just bring her back in one piece," said Gale, giving Peeta a gentle nudge and a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah," replied Peeta, taking a deep breath "I'll see you 'round". He got up and walked off, slumped and slow. As he reached the steps to his house he took another deep breath, straightening his posture. He wiped away any remnants of tears and went into his house. Gale sat on the stairs, thinking about what had just happened. That was their first full conversation, their longest exchange and it left Gale with a strange emptiness. The boy with the bread had apologised to him, apologised for everything Gale resented him for. How was he meant to compete with that? He now understood that he would never be able to have Katniss. Because of the games, because of Peeta, because of the Capitol. Katniss was glued to Peeta's side by the audience's love of their 'love'.

The next time Gale saw Katniss was when she, Peeta and Haymitch ran by his house just before he headed off to the mines. He saw them everyday as he made his way to the coalmine. It wasn't long before Hazelle, Gale's mother, told him they were training for the arena. It made sense, why not act like careers and have a chance of coming back? Gale found himself questioning why Haymitch would be training since everyone know Peeta would volunteer, regardless.

Dew drops caught the first light of Sunday morning as Katniss approached Gales house, knocking tentatively. Gale opened the door almost immediately, pulling on his hunting jacket. "Are you going hunting?" said Katniss

"Yeah," replied Gale as he stepped outside, closing the door softly behind him. "As usual. Are you joining me?"

"Um, no, not exactly," said Katniss, seeing his shoulders drop slightly with disappointment. "Listen Gale. I need your help"

"Help? With what?"

"Teaching Peeta and Haymitch how to hunt," said Katniss. She noticed how Gale bristled at the mention of Peeta, less than she expected though. Gale looked at her, studying her face as he once again thought of his conversation with the baker. "Yeah, okay," he said, resigning himself to the fact that he had to spend time with Peeta.

It didn't take long before they had slipped through the chain link fence and were trudging through the woods. Peeta's loud footfalls made Gale cringe inwardly compared to Katniss's velvet tread. Peeta and Haymitch spent the rest of the day in Gale and Katniss's capable hands, learning about the native flora and fauna and how to harvest it. Katniss taught them to use a bow and Gale relinquished some of his skill with snares. He watched as Peeta struggled with a harness trap, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Gale walked up behind him, observing the knot before bending down and reaching over the shoulder of the blonde. "Try not to make it too tight," he said, "If you make it too tight, the harness can't ensnare the prey". Gale could feel the steady warmth that radiated from Peeta who's cheek was just inches away from his own.

"Oh right," said Peeta, his deft fingers working quickly to undo the knot. Gale reached out, gently prying the twine out of Peeta's hands and slowly redoing the knot so the baker could learn. "Thanks," Peeta blushed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears going slightly pink.

They agreed that every Sunday they would meet and practice survival skills in the woods. Every time Gale would see them they had become fitter, more adept, deadlier. Peeta and Haymitch had filled out, visibly gaining muscle with everyday. The Sunday before the reaping was just a recap of what Katniss and Gale had taught Haymitch and Peeta. It went well, both of them retaining a surprising amount. Night came quickly and they parted ways, Katniss walking Gale home. "It would be better if he was easier to hate," said Gale, kicking a pebble in front of him.

"Tell me about it," replied Katniss, "If I could've just hated him in the arena, we all wouldn't be in this mess now. He'd be dead, and I'd be a happy little victor all by myself". Gale caught himself drawing comparisons between his conversation with Peeta and the present. Both the victors blaming themselves for the mess, each in a different way, Katniss wishing she were more ruthless, Peeta wishing he wasn't a burden.

"And where would we be, Katniss?" he said. Katniss paused, her eyes down cast, thinking.

"Hunting," she replied "like every Sunday". Gale sighed, giving her a small smile before stepping onto the porch of his house. Where would they be? Hunting, as Katniss said, probably. Except maybe their kiss would've meant something to her. Gale couldn't help the guilt that crept through him. How could he wish someone so good-natured as Peeta Mellark dead?

District 12 sweated collectively as they waited in the town square for the reaping to begin. Katniss was roped off in a separate section by herself while Peeta and Haymitch stood in their own roped off section. Gale stood with him mother, looking over the heads of the crowd at those being called to the slaughter. Everything went smoothly. Effie Trinket totted and blabbed as she usually did, although with noticeably less gusto than usual. Katniss was called up, stone faced and determined. Peeta volunteered for Haymitch, joining Katniss on the stage.

Gale made his way out of the crowd and into the justice building where he could wait to see Katniss. Her mother, Prim and Madge arrived with masks of stone, determined not to show emotion. Gale looked at Peeta's door. No one stood waiting to see him. _No one comes looking for me_. Peeta's words resonated in Gale's mind. He was right, no one had come after him, even if it was the final goodbye. After a while a Peacekeeper came out of Katniss's room and unfolded a piece of paper. "Friends and family of tributes are to be advised that contact before the train ride is now forbidden," she said curtly "The Capitol is sorry for the inconvenience and wishes you a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour". The Peacekeeper then turned on her heels and stalked back through the door from whence she came.

The shocked silence that followed was only broken by the sound of Prims muffled sobs as she cried into her mother's dress. Gale stood there, shock slowly giving way to his boiling wrath. He tore out of the building and ran toward the station. They hadn't arrived yet but a crowd was gathering. A group of Peacekeepers marched through the mess of people, clearing a path to the train doors. Katniss and Peeta walked solemnly through the terminal. As they reached the doors they turned and waved goodbye. The Peacekeepers had dispersed and the crowd pressed forward. Gale seized the moment to reach out, desperate to reach Katniss. He grasped onto an arm and pulled hard. Peeta's eyes were wide with shock as his face stopped inches away from Gale's. They looked into each other's eyes before Peeta closed the minor gap, their lips meeting briefly before he slipped into the crowd and back onto the train. Gale watched as the train sped away baffled by what had transpired. His lips still tingled from where Peeta's had touched them. Why did that kiss feel so warm and natural? At that moment Gale hoped his death wish on Peeta wouldn't come true. The next time he saw Peeta, however, it might have been better if it had come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps echoed dangerously in the sprawling concrete labyrinth. Fluorescent white lights cast dim, haunting shadows behind the team of seven as they moved swiftly down the corridor. Occasional screams bounced off the walls, impossible to pinpoint the source. Gale shuddered at the sound as he followed Boggs down a non-descript corridor. He could have sworn they'd been here before, this whole place looked the same. Dark, wet concrete, unremarkable and bleak, the monotony only broken by the sparse cell doors.

Boggs stopped, raising his hand to signal for them to stop. He pulled out a small gadget with a holographic screen, checking the location of the flashing beacon. A quick glance at the hologram told Gale that their target was close. Boggs flicked his raised hand forward and the squad advanced. A few minutes later they stood outside a cell while one soldier picked the lock with apparent ease. They door swung open with a gentle push and a whimper escaped the shadows. A torch was shone into the cell and Annie Cresta cowered in the corner, coving her face with her emaciated arms. Gale recognised her from the 70th Hunger Games. She was the one who won because she could swim. The one everyone called the 'poor, mad girl'. The squad moved on leaving two soldiers to attend to Annie. They found Johanna Mason next who seemed to be passed out. Her head was shaved and her clothes were sodden as if she's just been swimming. Gale stood outside the last corridor, aware of his vulnerability as the soldier unlocked the door and hurried back to the previous cell to help with Johanna. A thin beam of light cut through the darkness in the cell, illuminating golden hair. Gale walked forward, placing each foot with care, afraid what sound might do. Peeta lay sat huddled tightly against the wall, a constant stream of nothings flowing from his mouth. Gale crouched in front of him, searching Peeta's face. Various cuts and bruised peppered his pale complexion, his blue eyes were vacant and unfocused. Gale tentatively reached out, placing his hand on the baker's forearm. Peeta flinched slightly at the contact but kept staring blankly at the wall. "Peeta," Gale said softly, "Peeta, it's me, Gale. We've come to take you somewhere safe. Away from the Capitol". Gale sighed as Peeta's expression remained vacant. He paused for a minute before gently slipping his arm behind Peeta's back and the other under his legs. He then lifted Peeta, carrying him tenderly out of the cell. Gale noticed how light Peeta was and how easily he could feel his bones.

The squad regrouped for a quick head count and gear check. With four of the seven squad members now carrying someone their movements were slower and more cautious. Gale could feel Peeta's slightly uneven breath on his neck as he continued to speak in tongues. After checking the hologram it was apparent that they were almost out. As they moved off once again Gale became aware of the silence. Peeta had stopped speaking and was staring at Gale with big luminous eyes. He then let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, nestling his head into Gale's chest and clutching limply to the front of his shirt. Gale looked down at the baker, sadness welling up in him. The Peeta he once knew was now falling apart in his arms.

Gale thought about the past six months, so much had happened. He remembered how he'd watched Katniss and Peeta enter the 75th Hunger Games, teaming up with a motley crew to make it to the top 8. How the hovercrafts materialised above District 12, releasing countless firebombs onto the innocent. How he'd led the survivors to the meadow and been rescued by District 13. His home, his everything had been destroyed that day. He was thankful that he at least had his family. After rescuing Katniss from the area, she'd been distraught when the Capitol captured Peeta. Gale had watched as she retreated into herself, sadness forming a protective wall even he couldn't break through. It hurt, not being able to comfort her and knowing that she cared so much for his competition.

How could he think of Peeta as his competition? How could he think so harshly? The blonde boy had lost everything and still Gale felt his selfish feelings creeping up on him. This is why Peeta was, fundamentally, better than everyone. He was always so selfless.

Medical staff flooded the landing bay as the hovercraft touched down in District 13. On the way out of the prison the squad had been intercepted by some Peacekeepers. After a lengthy fire fight, they managed to get away with a few wounded, including Gal who had taken a bullet to the shoulder. Carrying Peeta was agony as they slugged their way toward the awaiting hovercraft.

Then they finally reached District 13, gale was sweating profusely under the pain, the salt seeping into his wounds and making it worse. He watched as the tributes and some of he soldiers were whisked away in stretchers. He followed, allowing himself to be guided to a hospital bed by a nurse. They cut away his shirt, exposing his toned, glistening body. Gale heard screams of joy from the other side of the ward. "Finnick!" some girl shrieked, "Finnick!" He guessed it was Annie. He wondered if Katniss would greet Peeta like that and felt the familiar sting of jealousy. Soon a more instese sting came from his shoulder and he gritted his teeth as the doctor started to fish the bullet out of his shoulder with a pair of long tweezers. He saw Katniss walking toward him, happiness swelling inside him. A nurse pushed her away, however, closing the curtain that surrounded the bed. Gale yearned to go after Katniss but the pain soon clouded his vision and he groped listlessly for a something to steady himself on as he felt himself fall. Just before he slipped from consciousness he heard a great commotion. So the star-crossed lovers are reunited, he thought as his vision went black.

The ward was dark and silent as Gale slipped out of his bed and through the curtains. He had to see Katniss for himself, see what had happened. From what he'd been told, Peeta wasn't the same. _Hijacked_, they said, something about distorting memories. As a result, Peeta had tried and almost succeeded at killing Katniss.

Gale parted the curtains surrounding Katniss's bed, taking a moment to look at her still figure. He crept forward, examining her for injuries. His breath caught when he saw the large bruises that encompassed her neck. Gale slowly reached out, touching them, every so lightly. He didn't know what to say. What could you say to someone who'd just been attacked by a loved one? Gale glanced up at Katniss's face, both pair of grey eyes locking onto each other. They stayed like that for a moment, sharing what couldn't be put into words before Gale leant forward and placed a light kiss in between Katniss's eyes. A hint of a smile played at the corner's of Katniss's mouth and Gale slipped back to his bed.

The next day saw Gale being discharged from the hospital. He sat with Beetee in Special defence working on traps of war derived from those Gale used when hunting. As Beetee sketched ideas and ran simulations Gale couldn't help think of Peeta. The poor baker had had his memories twisted into horrible visions. Gale expected he should be happy that Peeta was no longer competition or sad since he couldn't compete with Peeta's woes. Instead gale felt somewhat empty as he kept thinking about all that the blonde boy had been through. "what are these?" said a hoarse voice, pulling him from his thoughts. Both men turned to see Katniss standing in the doorway, er eyes scanning the papers that scattered the desk. She walked forward and both Beetee and Gale explained some of the various traps. "That seems to be crossing the line," said Katniss reproachfully. I thought about how the majority of our plans relied on human emotion and psychology. "So anything goes? I guess there isn't a rule book for what might be unacceptable to do to another human being".

"Sure there is. Beetee and I have been following the same rule book President Snow used when he hijacked Peeta," said Gale. As he said those words, Gale realised that the emptiness he felt was just the unadulterated lust for revenge.

"You're leaving?" Gale said, "to where?"

"District 2," Katniss replied, "I can't be the mockingjay and see Peeta like this".

"At least let me come with you"

"No, you have to continue your work here. You're needed here".

"And what about Peeta, doesn't he need you?"

"It's best if he doesn't see me, he functions when I'm not around". Sadness weighed heavy on Katniss's words as she turned to leave. "I'll be safe, don't worry". Gale watched the hovercraft leave for District 2, hating that he wasn't on it. He turned on his heels, striding out of the terminal. He had to see Peeta himself.

The blonde lay on his bed, his hands fidgeting at his sides, bound by leather restraints. His eyes flicked around he room and he absentmindedly bit his llip. Gale had barged into the observation room and demanded to see Peeta, much to the specialists' annoyance. Against their advice he slowly opened the door, slipping in and closing it carefully. Peeta didn't look at him, instead focussing on a point on the wall next to him. Gale moved to the foot of the bed, observing the younger boy. He's put on some weight and looked more like the District 12 Peeta. There were dark rings under his eyes, however and something about his behaviour was off. "Peeta" said Gale "Peeta, it's me Gale". This earned a quick tense of a fist from the baker. "How are doing?"

"Do you still love the mutt?" asked Peeta coldly

"What? What mutt?" said gale, taken aback by the venom in Peeta's voice.

"That Capitol creation Katniss, do you still love her?"

"The Katniss I love isn't a mutt"

"So you do love her? Because you can have her". Gale stood, stumped by what Peeta had said. What had happened to the wide-eyed boy in love? There was silence for a while before Peeta spoke again. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he said. His voice had lost the cold edge and you could almost hear the old Peeta speak.

"What doesn't hurt?"

"Thinking of you"

"What do you mean?"

"It used to hurt when I thought about you. How the person I loved would never truly be mine because of you. Now it's stopped hurting and instead I don't know how I feel anymore". Gale cringe inwardly at the child like placidity in Peeta's voice.

"I don't know how I feel about you either," Gale sighed.

Gale visited Peeta everyday, even for only a few minutes. He didn't know why but he felt he needed to. He found it tourturous, sitting there while the blonde you used to know battled with himself. Some days they wouldn't speak and other days they'd end up yelling at each other, Gale storming furiously out of the room. He couldn't see any improvement in Peeta's condition. Every time he went into that room he felt some emotion swell inside of him that felt close to utter confusion. He felt it everyday, ever-present as he went about his business. He had to find out what it was.

Gale lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering why he felt this way. It was a couple of hours past midnight and sleep had not yet come. He sat up, looking around at his nondescript room. Light filtered through the bottom of the door from the hallway and dimly reflecting off the white walls. He got up, shouldering a jacket before slipping out into the corridor. He easily made his way to Peeta's room, having been there so often he knew the route off by heart. He stopped in at the observation room, turning off the camera's which recorded every detail of Peeta's life in District 13.

Peeta stirred as Gale sat down by his side, slowly undoing the restraints that held him to the bed. He was either unafraid or beyond caring, he wasn't sure. Peeta's eyes focused on Gale, his features taking on a more lucid look. He propped himself up on his elbows searching Gale's face. Gale's eyes remained downcast for the duration of the long silence that stretched between them. "I feel just like you," said Gale, turning his gaze onto Peeta's bright blue eyes. "I feel that confusion that wells in your stomach and makes your chest". Gale looked doqn again, unable to hold the baker's gaze any longer.

"I don't know what it is but it grows every time I see you," whispered Peeta. Gale looked up again, allowing himself a few moments to swim in the Peeta's sky blue eyes. He then hesitantly leaned forward, closing his eyes as his lips came in contact with Peeta's. He felt Peeta tense before slowly relaxing. Gale opened his eyes, pulling back and biting his lip. He could see it, a spark of warmth had returned to the baker's eyes. He stayed with Peeta until he was asleep, securing the restraints when he heard him snoring lightly. Gale made sure to turn on the security/ observation cameras again before returning to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to District 2 was uneventful, hovercraft landing safely on a makeshift landing platform. Gale stepped out into the crisp twilight, looking around at the mountainous district. He'd been woken up this morning by the announcement that he was to go to 2 as part of a 'brains squad' to take care of the Capitol's military centre or the Nut, as they called it. It was situated within a large mountain at the heart of District 2 and Beetee had thought that perhaps the rebels could use the expertise of the boy with the snares.

He hadn't bothered saying goodbye to Peeta. Their time together felt somewhat surreal and dream-like. Gale's nighttime visit had left him with nothing but a greater sense of confusion and he welcomed the trip to District 2 to allow some time to process his thoughts.

Beetee sidled up beside Gale, taking in the vast District before them. "You're not needed until tomorrow so you have tonight off," said Beetee, "I think Katniss is on the edge of the village". He said the last comment as if he didn't want to mention Katniss and merely wanted to inform Gale of the situation. Gale nodded absently before sauntering off in the direction of which Beetee had gestured. It didn't take long before Katniss was in sight, a pile of what looked like geese at her feet and feathers scattered around her. She had her head down, focusing on relieving the bird in hand of its feathers. She looked up as Gale approached but didn't say anything, instead continued to focus on plucking the bird. Gale sat next to her on the log, picking up a bird to pluck himself. A slight wind made the feathers rise in small spirals around the two. It was a while before either one of them spoke.

"Any chance we'll get to eat these?" said Gale

"Yeah. Most go to the camp kitchen, but they expect me to give a couple to whoever I'm staying with tonight," replied Katniss, without looking up. "For keeping me".

"Isn't the honour of the thing enough?"

"You'd think, but word's got out that mockingjays are hazardous to your health". They plucked in silence for a little while longer.

"I saw Peeta yesterday. Through the glass," said Gale, unsure of why he felt the need to lie.

"What'd you think?"

"Something selfish"

"That you don't have to be jealous of him anymore?"

"No. Just the opposite," Gale said, reaching over to Katniss and plucking a feather from her hair. "I thought… I'll never compete with that. No matter how much pain I'm in. I don't stand a chance if he doesn't get better. You'll never be able to let him go. You'll always feel wrong about being with me".

"The way I always felt wrong about kissing him because of you". Gale twisted the feather in between his thumb and forefinger. It's true that he had thought selfishly at first but now his words felt empty.

"If I thought that was true, I could almost live with the rest of it". Gale let the wind take the feather from his hand as the familiar pain of love filled him.

"It is true," said Katniss, "but so is what you said about Peeta". Gale sighed loudly before they returned to plucking in silence.

Gale kept thinking of his discussion with Katniss as they dropped of the plucked poultry and headed off into the woods to collect kindling. He knew he loved Katniss but Peeta loomed in the back of his mind, filling him with the strange confusion-like emotion every time he came to the front of Gale's consciousness. The feeling rose inside of him and he felt an urge for normalcy. He leant into Katniss, wrapping his arms around her, his lips softly brushing her bruised neck and finding her lips. She kissed back, closing her eyes and feeling warmth flow between them. Gale paused, pulling away slightly. Kisses with Katniss weren't like this. He knew that she wasn't thinking of him and it stung. "Katniss," he said, putting his hand under her chin to stop her from leaning forward. She opened her eyes, the glaze fading fast from them. Her hand went to the scar on her left temple and she realised what he meant. This wasn't right, it wasn't what we did. "Now kiss me," said Gale before pressing his lips to Katniss's. It was brief but it left him saddened. "What's going on in your head?" he said as he scanned her face.

"I don't know," she whispered as she turned away, her eyes downcast. Gale didn't know what was happening in his own head at the moment either. They continued talking, avoiding heavy subjects but feeling the weight of words unsaid.

Hours of discussion in a stuffy room weren't good for Gale. He sat restlessly as the 'brains' discussed the Nut. No one could decide on anything and tensions were running high. Eventually Gale piped up, suggesting that they disable the Nut instead of trying to take it. By creating avalanches down the sides of the mountain that housed the military base they would be able to trap everyone inside. Everyone stared at him in silence as his intent to use a death trap became clear. Gale stood, burning for revenge as thoughts of District 12 spun in his head. He needed this for what they'd done the innocent citizens of 12. What they'd done to Katniss. What they'd done to Peeta.

Gale was sitting in Special Defence when word that Katniss was awake reached him. He made his way through the underground warren and to the hospital. The rebels had carried out a slightly modified version of his plan and it had worked spectacularly. Katniss had then tried to be a hero and got herself shot. Gale chuckled to himself when he thought of all the greatly exaggerated rumours of Katniss's death.

Johanna was sitting on the edge of Katniss's bed when Gale arrived at the ward. "Your cousin's not afraid of me," said Johanna before getting up and walking over to Gale. "Are you, gorgeous?" she said as she passed him, bumping him with her hip. Her laughter continued down the hallway as Gale took Katniss's hand, mouthing 'terrified' to her. Katniss laughed which quickly turned into a wince.

"Easy," said Gale as he stroked her face. "You've got to stop running into trouble". He felt good being able to make Katniss laugh, it felt natural He was glad for the normality.

"I know. But someone blew up a mountain"

"You think I'm heartless"

"I know you're not. But I won't tell you it's OK". Gale stomach twisted in impatience and disappointment. He had wanted to savour that moment, that glimpse of the old Katniss.

The conversation went downhill from then on, ending in a tense silence.

Gale still hadn't visited Peeta since he left for District 2. The feelings of confusion were quelled and Gale hoped they would remain dormant if he avoided contact with the baker. District 13 was buzzing with excitement as Finnick and Annie's wedding loomed. Decorations and music were hastily put together for the humble celebration. 300 hundred guests collectively sighed as the happy couple sealed their nuptials with a kiss. Dancing then ensued, Gale being led by Greasy Sae to kick it off. Gale looked at everyone as he spun. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy. It wasn't long before a massive cake was brought out. It was frosted to look like the sea. Hundreds of shades of blue and green melted together to create waves. Fish swam and quaint sailboats topped the cake. A rush of the confused feelings in his gut told him that the blonde baker had created it. He scanned the room quickly but was unable to see Peeta. He probably wasn't allowed outside his cell yet, Gale reasoned. He saw Katniss and Haymitch slip out of the hall. Curiosity tugged him out of the hall to follow them down to Peeta's cell.

After a short while Gale saw Katniss storming off down the hallway, Haymitch standing morosely by Peeta's door. Gale ran to the end of the corridor, trying to gage which way she went. After taking a guess he made his way through the District 13 labyrinth, his search leading him back to Peeta's cell without finding Katniss. The lights were low in the hospital and the team of psychiatrists had retired for the night. Gale took a deep breath before turning off the cameras and stepping inside the cell. The baker lay on his side, three restraints strapped on each arm. His breath was soft and his expression peaceful as Gale approached him. The hunter smiled at the innocence that surrounded the boy's slumber. How he looked almost child-like when curled up in sleep. Gale closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the confusing feelings swam inside him. For some reason they made him feel at peace as they filled him with warmth.

The rebel's preparation for the invasion of the Capitol was in full swing. Katniss and Johanna were one of the many whose sole purpose was to fight in the Capitol. They trained hard everyday, helping each other when they could. Gale, having been already been chosen to go to the Capitol, attended the advanced stream classes. He didn't see much of Katniss or Peeta and devoted every moment to his preparation.

Katniss's relationship with Peeta didn't seem to be improving. Whenever they were in the same room together, there was a palpable tension that weighed on everyone in the vicinity. The 'star-crossed lovers' was still being dragged out, much to Gale's chagrin. He hated that he would never be with whom he loved because of that, but he was starting to wonder who that was.

Peeta was given the clear to start training, mainly for the cameras. Gale would sometimes watch him as he was pushed through his exercises. The baker's muscles rippling smoothly under his government-issued shirt stirred something unholy in the hunter. Gale shuddered, glancing away in shame. What was his strange fixation with the boy with bread?

As the invasion grew near, Gale, Katniss and Finnick were put into a squad of sharpshooters. Katniss's excitement was radiant when she met Squad 451. Gale smiled slightly, glad to be working with his best friend again. Being around her had a calming effect on his confused feelings. He knew he loved Katniss, he didn't have to question it and was glad for the stability.

Naturally, the squad was outraged when named the 'Star Squad'. The fact that they wouldn't be able to fight and were instead posing for the cameras ignited a fire in their blood. Gale felt humiliated that all those months of training he'd been through were wasted in front of a camera crew, from the Capitol no less.

Squad 451 were shipped out with a battalion of grey uniforms bound for the Capitol. It was a long four-day trip and spirits were low by the time the tents were pitched. Boredom added to the weight since the sharpshooters were only able shoot at windows and such. The shooting of an occasional pod broke the monotony but not enough to relieve the squad of their slumber. It was when one of their members, Leeg 2, died of a piece of shrapnel to the head from a mislabelled pod, that interest was sparked.

"I think the replacement's being sent today," said Finnick as he picked at a bit of grass by his feet.

"I wonder who they'll choose," said Katniss absent-mindedly

"Hopefully someone better than this train wreck," smiled Finnick as he nudged Katniss.

"Yeah yeah, I can still hit a bullseye better than you pretty boy," she laughed, nudging him back. The squad continued the conversation, trying to keep it light hearted in the wake of their fallen comrade. It wasn't long before a truck full of fresh soldiers rumbled into the camp. Everyone turned lazily toward it, studying the new recruits as they stepped out. Gale turned back around after seeing the first few, no longer interested. Katniss tensed next to him, letting out a little gasp. He looked at her for an explanation but her eyes were locked on the truck. He followed her gaze until he too let out a small gasp. Blonde hair glistened in the sunlight and the once warm blue eyes stared coldly ahead. A surge of happiness followed by confusion and anger crashed inside Gale as he watched Peeta cross the camp toward them, red ink reading 451 on the back of his hand.


End file.
